Felix (Lilo
Images of Felix from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Promotional images Felix (Experiment 010).png 010 - Felix.jpg|Variant official artwork of Felix just standing in place; a silhouetted version of this artwork is used for Stitch Jam Stitch experiments wallpaper.jpg Lilo & Stitch Club BV JP wallpaper.jpg Felixwindow.jpg Stitch and Experiments puzzle.jpg Screenshots ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series screenCapture 09.08.13 13-52-47.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-54-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-58-16.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-18-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-23-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-38-30.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-55.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-40-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-40.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-13.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-32.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-07.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-21.jpg|Stitch hugging Felix screenCapture 09.08.13 18-52-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-57.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-06-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-08-49.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-03.jpg|Felix firing his laser screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-43.jpg|"Dirty!" screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-57.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-58-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-28.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-01-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-09-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-10-35.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-12-25.jpg|"Dirty!" screenCapture 10.08.13 13-15-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-29-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-33-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-36-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-04.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-18-24.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-32-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-53.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-47-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-49-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-12.jpg|"Dirty!" screenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-23-54.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-29-26.jpg|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" screenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-40.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-03.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-58.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-45-48.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-47-30.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-07.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-09.jpg|Felix is now an Oscar ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png screenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-42.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-31-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-32-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-33-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-51.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-10.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-39-15.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-40-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-41-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-44-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-07.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-48-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-53.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-50-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-40.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-55-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-59-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-02.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-18.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-01-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-03-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-25.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-44.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-55.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-17-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-18-04.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-24-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-28-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-46.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-30-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-33-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-35-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-36-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-37-35.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-54.jpg felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up old books felix54.png felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts felix56.png|Felix asleep felix57.png felix58.png felix59.png felix60.png|Controlled by Hamsterviel Miscellaneous screenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.png ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.png The Origin Of Stitch Felix.png|Misidentified as Experiment 602 panes06.jpg Tokyo Disneyland Felix.jpg|Felix in Tokyo Disneyland Lilo & Stitch The Series French 12 DVD set cover.jpg|Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' French DVD box set Category:Character galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries